


Halloween '81

by Lerya



Series: Discord challenges [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Discord Challenge, Gen, Halloween '81
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: What happened on that fatefull Halloween night in 1981, before Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, or Lily and James were just names in a history book.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Discord challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Halloween '81

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a challenge on Discord.  
> Prompt was: One dark, stormy Halloween...

One stormy Halloween night in Godric’s Hallow, a family of three is enjoying dinner, not knowing that at the end of the evening everything would change.

It had started in the afternoon, Lily had met with Sirius and Remus at the door, while the two had gone shopping for her and James. Seeing as they were in hiding it was not that bright of an idea to go out and do some groceries.

Anyway, the two men came back with said groceries, which prompted Lily to invite both of them to stay for dinner.

They declined, telling them they’d stop by tomorrow, but that they already had plans for tonight.

Smiling as both men had bid their farewells and left, she went back into the kitchen putting away everything she was brought.

Looking around, she had to smile as she noticed James and Harry on the couch, both asleep. Not that surprising, Harry had, had a rough night with the last of his teeth showing. James had been awake most of the night to give her the rest she needed.

After all, he had said, she’d spend enough night awake, but during her pregnancy and the first few months of Harry’s life. Now that she wasn’t breastfeeding their son anymore, the least he could do was get up at night to watch over their baby boy.

Smiling once more, she conjured up a blanket to cover her boys, before taking the latest charms journal she brought and started reading.

Feeling her wand warm up against her arm, Lily looked at the time, seeing it was 5 PM, she closed her journal to start dinner. Waking up James in the process, so he and Harry were awake by the time dinner was ready.

Seeing as it was indeed Halloween, or Samhain, Lily made sure to prepare a pumpkin pie. She also roasted pumpkin to be eaten with the roast she wanted to make, as well as the baked potatoes. With them not being able to enjoy a normal Halloween, this was the best they could do. Have good food, enjoy good company, and make it a nice and cosy evening, just their little family.

As she seasoned the roast and put it in the oven, she pealed the potatoes and cleaned out the pumpkin, setting it all on the stove to start cooking with just a wave of her wand.

Smiling when she felt an arm around her waist, a tiny hand catching her hair and slightly pulling on it, she turned to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead, before pressing one to James’ lips.

“Had a good nap, boys?”

James nodded, while Harry started babbling, pressing a kiss to her lips in return, a slight smile on his face.

“We sure did, didn’t we Harry, after last night we needed some more shut eye.”

Looking at his wife, he asked, “did Sirius and Remus pass by with the groceries, I could swear I heard them just before I totally nodded off.”

Lily nodded, “they did, around 2.30, I invited them over for dinner, but they already had plans, they promised to stop by tomorrow though.”

James had to grin at that, he had missed his best friends, seeing as they couldn’t just meet up at any moment anymore.

They stayed close some more, just enjoying each other’s company, when the timer of the oven went off, prompting Lily to take out the roast and wave her wand so the potatoes and pumpkin were prepared without her having to do anything.

Levitating everything down to the dining table, she put in the pumpkin pie, so that it would be ready by the end of dinner.

Sitting at the table, Lily and James made sure to put some potatoes, pumpkin, and roast in small pieces on a children’s plate, so he could eat with them, even if it would be as proper as them.

Serving themselves, they started eating, James complimenting Lily on the amazing food.

Just as they were finishing up, the doorbell went, making them both frown. James, carefully, approached the door, opening it, before slamming it shut in the next second.

“Lily run it’s him! I’ll try to hold him off!”

Lily, Harry in her hands, ran up the stairs, into the children’s bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Only to realise how stupid she was, there was no other way out of Harry’s room, except for a window.

Crying now, she put Harry down in his crib, where the toddler, going on by the feeling he got from his mother started crying too.

Shushing her baby, Lily tried to pry open the window, only for it not to budge, they had sealed all the windows on the second floor as a precaution as they went in hiding, a stupid move to think about it now.

Trying to calm herself down, Lily heard something fall, followed by footsteps up the stairs. Tears started to make their way down her cheeks, knowing that James had fallen, trying to protect them. She turned her back to Harry, facing the door, her wand at the ready – she wouldn’t be able to do much, but she had no intention of just giving up her son.

Wand pointing at the door, she stood at the ready as a tall figure approached, his black cloak covering his face, but she knew who it was, who had come, and who had betrayed them for this man to be standing in her son’s bedroom.

All everyone else in the streets of Godric’s Hallow saw were three flashed of green light, following one shortly after the other, before a blast knocked several people of their feet.

What they would find soon after, was a screaming toddler, together with two dead young adults. A dining table still set up from diner and a pumpkin pie still in the oven, never making it to the table, before this family was robbed of the life they had lived before.

Some people remember it as the night Harry became the Boy Who Lived.

Or the night James and Lily Potter lost their lives to Lord Voldemort.

But some, especially those who found them first, mourned the lost of a young family’s life, on this stormy Halloween night.


End file.
